De primeras veces
by FangirlWithBenefits
Summary: Todos tenemos esas primeras veces, nuestro primer amor, nuestra primera decepción, la primera vez que sentimos que alguien nos aceptaba, y otros momentos no tan de primeras veces pero sin duda son mejor que esa primera vez. NaruSasu. AU.


¡Hola a todos! Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando una tarde hace ya unos días y justo hoy la terminé, ojala la disfruten.

 **Ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo, un poco de OoC.

* * *

El día iba a ser un asco.

Era el primer día de sexto grado de primaria y Naruto ya se las había arreglado para causar problemas. En primer lugar llegó tarde, causando escándalo al entrar al salón; Y cómo si el azotar la puerta contra la pared al entrar no fuera suficiente prueba de su existencia gritó para re-afirmarlo " _¡Ya llegue-ttebayo!_ " Y fue durante ese momento que todas las miradas se posaron en él un momento para después volver la mirada al frente, cómo si la clase fuera lo más interesante del planeta. Bueno, tan siquiera la de las chicas, ya que sus compañeros parecían estar aburridos y un amigo comenzó a reírse al verle. Volteó a ver al profesor, ignorando completamente a la figura más baja que lo acompañaba.

-Primer día y llegas tarde Naruto- dijo el profesor Iruka-. Toma asiento, discutiremos el castigo al final de la clase.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí quejándose por lo bajo deseando haberse dormido más temprano, se dirigió al primer asiento vacío que encontró sin darle importancia al hecho de que había otro asiento vacío dos puestos más atrás; pasando por un adormilado Shikamaru y un niño del cual no recordaba su nombre, se sentó en el tercer asiento de la fila, quedando frente a Kiba.

-Ya empezamos mal, ¿no Naruto?- le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba.

-Cállate aliento de perro - le contestó de mala gana-. Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Uy, alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle el profesor los interrumpió.

-Naruto, Kiba- comenzó, llamando la atención de los aludidos-. Cinco minutos menos de recreo,- Naruto iba a interrumpirlo mas el maestro se apresuró a añadir- y no quiero quejas, ya bastante tienes con el castigo.

De verdad, que este día no se podía poner peor.

* * *

Había llegado algo temprano, lo reconocía, pero fue necesario; era su primer día de escuela y el director le había pedido que llegara media hora antes del horario normal de entrada para explicarle algunas cosas.

Media hora fue demasiado, quince minutos después de su llegada a la oficina del Director Sarutobi esté ya había terminado de explicarle el sistema de la escuela y le había entregado el horario; Sin mostrar su disgusto por eso, dio las gracias y salió de la oficina. Caminó sin rumbo definido por los pasillos procurando no alejarse del sector de primaria. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para entrar dio un vistazo al horario.

 _7:30-8:15 Matemáticas_

El día iba a ser un asco.

Guiándose por los números en las puertas de los salones le fue fácil llegar a su salón, era el último del segundo piso. Vio fijamente el número el número de la puerta deteniéndose un momento para comenzar, inconscientemente, a pensar en su vieja escuela. No pensó que la extrañaría. No era porque no tuviera amigos, porque los tenía, la razón es que nunca le agrado la idea de pasar tantos años en el mismo edificio viendo las mismas diariamente durante seis años. Pero en ese momento, viendo el número de la puerta, una puerta que no conocía, lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que significaba que tampoco conocía a nadie de esa institución. Y por muy orgulloso que fuera tuvo que recocer una cosa.

Él, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba nervioso.

 _Nervioso._

Secándose las manos en el pantalón, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en su antigua escuela. Dirigió su mirada al reloj que traía en su muñeca, faltaban cinco minutos, cerró los ojos un momento preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniese y al abrirlos alzó la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

No sabía que esperaba.

El salón estaba _casi_ lleno, a excepción de dos asientos de la tercera fila de en medio. No era muy grande, contando los asientos vacíos, el salón contaba con aproximadamente veinte alumnos. Más de la mitad niñas. _Genial,_ pensó mientras reprimía las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dirigió una mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio que se encontraba al frente del salón junto a la pizarra. Parecía no tener más de treinta años, era moreno, con una larga cicatriz que le pasaba por la nariz, y tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta. El hombre dejó de revisar unos papeles del escritorio y volteo a verlo.

-Tú debes de ser Sasuke- comenzó-. Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, seré tu maestro y tutor. Pasa al frente y preséntate, por favor.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió al frente del salón con la mirada hacia el suelo. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los que serían sus compañeros por el resto del ciclo escolar y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente nerviosos. Odiaba la atención. Esto no hubiera pasado si siguiera en su antigua escuela, dónde ya todos le conocían y no tenía que hacer este tipo de presentaciones.

 _Alto_ , se reprendió en su mente, _deja de pensar en esas cosas_.

No tardó mucho en llegar junto al maestro Iruka dado que la distancia era corta, y no pudo haber estado más agradecido por ello. Seguía sintiendo las miradas, pero mínimo ya estaba a un paso menos de terminar con la tortura que es la atención indeseada. Sintió una mano en su hombro y rápidamente volteo a verlo encontrándose con la mano del profesor, subió un poco más la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos café y una sonrisa amable.

-Adelante -escucho que le dijo el maestro en un tono bajo, que si bien era para que sólo Sasuke escuchara esas palabras, se encontraba seguro que todo el salón también lo escucho. Era demasiado silencio.

Dirigió su mirada al frente e hizo un rápido escaneo de sus compañeros y compañeras, y logro captar como estas últimas le sonreían. _Aquí vamos_ pensó, y dispuso decir su corta, rápida y aburrida presentación.

Y casi lo logra, casi.

Un sonoro estruendo se hizo presente, causando que algunos de los presentes brincasen.

\- ¡Ya llegue-ttebayo!- escucho que dijo una ruidosa voz.

Rápidamente volteó a la puerta y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Esos ojos eran los más azules y brillantes que había visto en toda su vida.

Se sintió agradecido que por un momento la atención dejo de estar en él, y justo cuando pensó eso nuevamente sintió las miradas encima. Aun así no dejo de ver al niño de la puerta. Rubio, no muy alto, tez morena y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de los gatos.

-Primer día y llegas tarde Naruto- escucho que dijo el maestro. Toma asiento, discutiremos el castigo al final de la clase.

 _Así que su nombre es Naruto,_ pensó y siguió observándolo. Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio como sus labios se movían en unas palabras que no logró captar mientras se dirigía a uno de los asientos vacíos. Quiso presentarse nuevamente, mas volvió a ser interrumpido por el mismo rubio y un niño más moreno y con cabello alborotado.

-Naruto, Kiba- comenzó el maestro llamando la atención de los aludidos-. Cinco minutos menos de recreo, y no quiero quejas Naruto,- añadió al ver la clara intención de responder que tenía el rubio- ya bastante tienes con el castigo.-

Observó como con resignación Naruto decidió no hablar más y volteo su vista, que anteriormente estaba puesta en su pupitre, al frente. Sonrió un poco, no sabía que era lo que había en aquél chico, pero desde que lo vio sintió algo que lo hizo querer hablarle. Vio como le dio un rápido vistazo al maestro para después verlo a él, parpadeo un par de veces y lo miró sorprendido como si por primera vez reparara en su presencia. Quiso reír, ya que mientras los otros no paraban de lanzar le miradas con una nada disimulada curiosidad o verlo fijamente, él ni siquiera lo había notado al entrar. Si bien eso cualquier otro pudo haberlo tomado como ofensa, Sasuke no lo hizo, por alguna razón aquello sólo hizo querer hablarle más.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- comenzó-. Un placer.-

* * *

Naruto no lo había visto al entrar. Estaba tan enojado con el maestro y consigo mismo que no había prestado mucha atención al salón cuando entro. El chico (sin nombre, por el momento) era algo alto, de seguro eran casi de la misma estatura, tenía un tono de piel muy blanco lo que hacía que el negro de su cabello resaltara, al verlo a la cara Naruto sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

Esos ojos eran los más obscuros que había visto en su vida.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- comenzó -. Un placer.-

 _Así que su nombre es Sasuke ¿huh?-_ pensó Naruto _\- Que nombre tan extraño, y mira que el mio es Naruto._ Y después de eso pudo haberle ignorado, así como también pudo haber dejado de pensar en él. Pero no lo hizo, ni lo primero ni lo segundo. Había algo en ese chico que estaba sentado dos asientos más atrás que lo hacía querer hablarle, querer ser su amigo.

* * *

Tal vez su primer encuentro no fue muy prometedor, mucho menos fue romántico, pero si hay algo en lo que ambos concuerdan es en que fue especial, porque desde el primer momento ambos quedaron prendados el uno del otro, no importa que tardaran mucho en darse cuenta, esa fue la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron y no la cambiarían por nada.

Sin embargo, hay algo que si cambiarían y fue el primer intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

* * *

Lo sé, es algo corto, tratare de escribir más el próximo capítulo.

Si les gustó dejen un review haciéndomelo saber, por favor:3

Y si no les gustó también háganmelo saber, también se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Por cierto, a la persona que adivine de que tratará el próximo capítulo le daré una galleta c:

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
